


Take Notes

by brennivin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, DON'T TELL KYRIE, Demon Sex, Demons Made Them Do It, It's not one of my fics without Goo, Light Dom/sub, Other, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, goo, sweet surrender used exactly as intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Nero comes across a certain soldier a second time, after he was sure he told him to evacuate.If he had listened the first time, this would have never happened.





	Take Notes

**Author's Note:**

> another fic I wrote for my SO that started as a joke and went way too far.........

It wasn’t as if he’d forgotten about the guy. He’d just had a lot on his plate lately.

Between being separated from his girl and the job turning sour, Nero hadn’t had space in his mind for anything else. That was, until he ran into the same guy a second time.

The idiot. He’d told him to get out of this city before everything went to shit. Now he was hearing his voice down the end of an alley, screaming. The tell-tale baying of demons accompanied his cries. It was Nero’s job to deal with this kind of shit, regardless of how pre-occupied he was and how he hated playing rescuer. He’d had to play that role for Kyrie before and found it wasn’t nearly worth all the anxiety. It was better if vulnerable people could just be kept out of harm’s way in the first place. If the fool had run when he’d told him to, this whole mess wouldn’t have happened.

Rounding the corner, Nero took care of some weaker demons that were in his way. They were quick work, crumpling under his blade and cringing with the force of his shots. He was light on his feet so they couldn’t land a hit on him, as much as they wanted to.

He turned into the opening he could hear the guy screaming from. Whatever beast he was with it was growling pretty loudly, but he couldn’t hear any kind of struggle.

Then he saw them.

The soldier was bent in half, his lower body held up by the beast’s limbs and his back pressed to the wall. He was whimpering and screaming as his naked ass was spread open and pounded by the towering creature.

Well, this was certainly new.

Normally a demon wanted no more from a human than to kill and eat them, but this one seemed fully invested in fucking the poor guy. From what he could see the creature was secreting some translucent purple substance that lubricated their copulation, so at least there was likely very little pain. In fact, the guy seemed to be screaming more in ecstasy than anything else. Nero would be pretty freaked out if a demon came onto him, but he seemed to be watching the monster’s cock enter him over and was either completely unaware or totally unbothered by the demon hunter’s presence.

Nero was hard as a rock. He hadn’t been able to see Kyrie in a few days, too busy with the task at hand. Hell, there hadn’t even been a moment to sneak away and jerk off. Being pent up and having to watch somebody get fucked so shamelessly naturally had an effect on him. It didn’t help that the goo dripping off of the guy’s body smelled so good. Kyrie would fucking _kill him._

He stepped closer, wandering if either of them would hear him coming. Neither of them even took a moment to acknowledge that he was here. There was a moment where he hesitated and considered just shooting the damn thing right now, but he wanted to do this too badly.

He detached the arm he had been using to drag demons around and retrieved Sweet Surrender from his belt. The fact that Nico had even made this for him was crazy enough, but the fact she’d been enthusiastic about it was kind of strange. Sure, she was pretty perverted and ogled at every attractive girl she happened to meet, but he had been convinced there were limits to how far she would go. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t grateful – Kyrie liked it. This guy would like it, too.

Slipping in behind him and grabbing his dripping cock firmly, Nero greeted him with a whisper.

“How have you been, Crew Cut?”

His fingers began vibrating as he ran his them playfully over the man’s length, earning a gasp of pleasure from him.

“I thought I told you to get out of town. You’ve been a bad boy.”

The man couldn’t respond, instead leaning desperately against Nero’s chest and looking up at him pleadingly.

“Oh, you want more?” He remarked, as smug as ever. “Well, maybe we should give ourselves some privacy.”

Drawing Blue Rose with his left hand, he pressed the weapon to the demon’s abdomen and blew through its spine, causing it to screech in pain. He fired a few more times into its head until it finally disintegrated, catching the man in his arms and holding him close.

“Now, where were we?” He whispered, pinning the man to the wall with his own body.

Nero reached around him and grabbed his cock again with his softly vibrating hand, the wrist starting to pump so that the appendage worked his shaft. He groaned and shifted his hips in an attempt to get more friction, inadvertently grinding his ass against Nero’s erection through his pants. The temptation was too much. He opened his fly and took out his painfully hard cock, lining it up to the man’s dripping hole.

“Please.” He begged. “Nero, please fuck me.”

As the sweet-smelling purple goo came into contact with his skin he suddenly felt a rush through his whole body. He felt like he could no longer hold himself back, suddenly breathless with need. He thrust into the heat of the other’s body easily, and they moaned in unison.

So this wasn’t just a lubricant, but also an aphrodisiac? It would certainly explain a lot. He rammed into him hard and fast, working his cock at the same time and grunting into his armoured shoulder. His body was so hot and tight around him he felt dizzy and couldn’t control himself. He was already close.

“I- Oh my fucking god I’m gonna cum.” He breathed against the shell of the man’s ear. To further punctuate his point he slammed even harder into him, impressed that it was even possible.

“Inside. Please. Inside.” He was barely able to say anything as Nero gripped his hip with bruising force and his cock slammed into his sweet spot effortlessly.

He couldn’t hold out any longer once he heard those words, making two particularly deep thrusts before finally bottoming out and spilling into him. The soldier cried out one last time, Sweet Surrender’s cold, quaking fingers slipping over the head of his dick and sending him over the edge shortly after.

-

“Seriously. What part of ‘evacuate’ did you not understand?” Nero groaned, watching the man fumble his pants back on. Luckily the demon hadn’t torn them to shreds, but they were ripped slightly here and there.

The guy stammered, head hanging low. “I shouldn’t have stayed and tried to play hero, but all these people-”

“I know.” He stopped him, scooping his gun off the ground and passing it to him. “It’s hard to see all this death and destruction and not feel angry.”

He escorted him for a while, making sure the coast was clear so that he could lead him to the road. There was a military truck parked there.

“This yours?”

The guy nodded.

“Great. Drive the hell out of here while you still can.”

“But what about-”

“Listen, Crew Cut! You can’t do anything here. These are demons, and it’s better to let me and my colleagues sort it out.”

He went to say something but immediately closed his mouth again, getting into the van and starting it up.

“Well, you guys do your best. Don’t get yourselves killed.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Kyrie could never find out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can now commission me for a fanfic, private or public!  
> My info is here:  
> http://fav.me/dd0126q


End file.
